


Un bien joli conte

by Nelja



Category: Claudine - Colette
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasizing, Light Masochism, Pining, Underage - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce rêve de Claudine et rêve de contes de fées, ensemble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bien joli conte

Luce caresse la couverture de son livre de contes, celui-là même que la grande Anaïs a jeté à terre en ricanant grassement.

“Va, pour une fois que tu lis, c’est un livre pour les poussines.”

“Si tu crois ça, c’est que tu n’as jamais lu ceux qui sont bien drôles.”

C’est Claudine, la belle Claudine, qui est venue à son secours, sans s’abaisser pourtant à ramasser le livre ou à toucher Anaïs. Elle parlait d’un ton de princesse, ou plutôt du ton de celle qui est plus encore car elle a le savoir en plus de la beauté. Sa voix sonnait comme une gifle, et il semblait qu’on ne pouvait y répondre que par une claque en réponse ou une génuflexion, à l’intérieur au moins. Pourtant la mauvaise Anaïs a esquivé, a juste lancé à Luce.

“Qui aurait cru que tu rêves d’un prince, à te voir on dirait que tu as d’autres goûts.”

“C’est vrai,” a commencé à expliquer Marie Belhomme, “pourquoi tout le monde voudrait un prince quand il y a tant d’autres beaux messieurs à la ville ou même ici, et d’ailleurs un prince peut être laid et contrefait aussi bien qu’un autre !”

Anaïs a raison, Luce ne rêve plus de princes maintenant qu’elle a Claudine qui est plus belle et plus fière et tout aussi distante. Mais il y a pourtant quelque chose qui résonne en elle, dans cette soeur qui n’a parlé ni ri pendant sept ans en filant des orties qui lui brûlaient les mains, dans cette enfant qui se coupe les pieds pour cesser de danser, dans cette sirène qui a abandonné la mer pour son prince et marche avec des jambes qui lui font si mal, juste là où elles se rejoignent. Malheureusement, il faut toujours un prince.

“Parce que les contes ne sont pas vrais, petite bête.” lui a répondu Claudine à voix basse, passant tout près d’elle. Sait-elle donc tout ce qu’elle pense ? Mais c’est pour cette réponse que Luce, pendant son cours, effleure encore son livre dans son casier, et la reconnaissance lui monte au coeur en vagues bien douces.

C’est comme si elle avait été délivrée d’un poids qui l’empêchait de se raconter ses propres histoires, mais ce qu’elle pourra se raconter, maintenant ! Et si Claudine était endormie au coeur d’une forêt ; Luce viendrait la chercher, sans attendre que les ronces s’écartent. Sa peau serait égratignée, zébrée de rouge, ses vêtements déchirés, alors qu’elle monterait le long escalier en colimaçon et arriverait enfin jusqu’à la chambre de Claudine. Sa princesse serait endormie dans son lit blanc, ses longues boucles soyeuses en couronne sur son oreiller, sa robe serrerait sa taille, en soie ou un autre tissu si doux ou toucher, et la paleur de ses joues et de se paupières closes ! Sa bouche si rouge pourtant, appelant un baiser que Luce lui donnerait avec ferveur ! Et là…

La rêverie se fissure. Non, Claudine ne serait pas princesse passive. Elle n’épouserait quelqu’un que pour lui plaire, pas pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, lui rirait au nez…

Mais peut-être prendrait-elle Luce comme demoiselle de compagnie, ou même comme une servante, la plus humble mais la plus proche, celle qui l’aurait sauvée. Luce l’habillerait le matin et la déshabillerait le soir, libérant ses petits seins blancs de leur corset sans jamais oser la toucher. Elle lui prêterait serment de fidélité chaque matin, à genoux, et irait se coucher le soir en se languissant d’elle. Elle se ferait fouetter quand Claudine serait en colère et embrasser quand elle serait joyeuse. Et elle lui ferait toutes les mathématiques du royaume.

Et si Claudine partait en voyage, sur un cheval fringant, déguisée en homme, avec des bas blancs et un gilet bleu qui lui irait si bien, alors Luce l’accompagnerait, et elle ne saurait pas se battre, bien sûr, mais si un monstre les attaquait elle s’interposerait, se ferait gravement blesser, et Claudine la prendrait dans ses bras, avec une douceur inconnue, et lui dirait pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

“Mademoiselle Lanthenay, répétez ce que je viens de dire !”

Luce bafouille quelques mots sur Louis XIV, ce qui est très mal vu dans une leçon de géographie. Tout le monde rit, même Claudine.

“Vraiment,” dit encore Mademoiselle Sergent d’un ton excédé, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre soeur.”

Les joues de Luce rougissent plus encore. Elle tente de se replonger dans son rêve, mais la couleur s’en est éteinte.

En tout cas, s’il y a une méchante sorcière dans cette histoire, ce sera certainement Mademoiselle Sergent !


End file.
